Talk:Rocco
Name I would like to know where all these names come from. Like Rocco, it's not even mentioned once in the episode, and then suddenly, out of nowhere, the credits call him Rocco. That's weird. If they're gonna name him, get him a better name too. I'm wondering where they get these names. Does someody just pick them? --Laisinteresting 18:51, 31 May 2007 (UTC) : Presumably the name comes from the script. It's also given on Fox.com and in the Closed Captioning, I believe. It's not our job to critique and comment, merely to record and archive. --Proudhug 00:45, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Status Why would we consider Rocco "unknown"? He was winning that fight, and it's not like there was any stabbing or shooting involved, so I'm not sure why he'd be considered anything less than "Alive". -Kapoli 04:06, 5 June 2006 (UTC) : I think they either need to both be Alive or both be Unknown. They were fighting, so who's to say who won? --Proudhug 04:10, 5 June 2006 (UTC) ::I say "Alive". They were last seen "Alive", just fighting. --Kapoli 04:11, 5 June 2006 (UTC) : They were fighting (presumably) to the death, though. --Proudhug 04:13, 5 June 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe given the opportunity one of them would have killed the other one during the fight, but the police and ambulance pulled up 50 ft. away from them within a few minutes of the fight beginning. I don't think either one of them died. And even if they did, it wasn't shown on screen. That's what we're going by, right? How we last saw them on screen? We last saw them alive... and there weren't any suspicious circumstances surrounding the fight - no gunshots, no stabbing, nothing. -Kapoli 04:19, 5 June 2006 (UTC) That was my feeling, that the fight's outcome was not determined. For all we know, Rocco could have walked away and then had Larry get up and come after him and kill him from behind. There is a consistency with other "unknown" characters of a perilous condition being established the last time they were seen. Since both were involved in the perilous fight and never seen again, both should be listed as Unknown. Zhoul 04:22, 5 June 2006 (UTC) :For all we know, Rocco could have heard sirens and run away. For all we know, they both collapsed - exhausted from fighting - and agreed to be friends. We don't know how the fight ended, but we do know that they were both ALIVE when the camera cut away. I don't know why this fight would be considered "perilous"... -Kapoli 04:32, 5 June 2006 (UTC) ::Dude, Rocco was beating the shit out of him. No way he survived. No way the hooker dude walked away, and ain't no way Rocco suddenly started losing after he beat him senseless with some massive piece of lumber. - Xtreme680 05:35, 5 June 2006 (UTC) The cops could have come and shot Rocco. Or one of Rogow's gay friends could have come to the rescue. Or perhaps Rogow simply arose from the dead a la WWE's Undertaker and wreaked vengeance. Who knows. The fact remains, it's all speculation. We know neither Rocco's nor Rogow's fate following the fight, so I am satisfied in saying they're both Unknown. (I can see where all the debate over the Status labelization comes from; one could easily bring up numerous other examples where by my logic, characters should be Unknown rather than Alive, but this isn't the right place for discussing such matters.) --Zhoul 03:54, 7 June 2006 (UTC)Zhoul :Not true. We get in random debates over status labeling all the time. It's one of our favorite pasttimes. Check the Aaron Pierce talkpage. I say we put him as alive. He didn't die, and he's not in any situation where we don't know if he's alive or dead. Chloe also could have gotten in a massive car accident while her and Morris went to breakfast, but that's not how status work. Any character we haven't seen in awhile doesn't suddenly become unknown. - Xtreme680 18:28, 10 June 2006 (UTC) : So, out of curiosity, what would we do if next season took place 30 or 40 years later? Or even just if the show lasts that long (timeline-wise, as it's already jumped quite a bit from S1... I doubt it'll last that long season-wise). Do we just assume characters like this are immortal never die unless it's seen or mentioned? --Proudhug 20:20, 10 June 2006 (UTC) ::No, we don't assume anything. Assuming that Rocco or Larry Rogow may have died in the fight was the beginning of this problem. They were last seen alive. I've argued that enough on this page already, so I won't bring it up again. If the next season takes place 30-40 years later, then plenty of characters would probably be dead. That's a hypothetical that we don't need to delve into. We're going with what happened last on the show. They were both alive and there was nothing to suggest that either one of them was about to die in that fight. -Kapoli 00:41, 11 June 2006 (UTC) : So it's really "Last known status" then? --Proudhug 00:47, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :: I don't think Larry could have been killed after that fight, so if Rocco is being listed as Alive, Larry should be to. --Laisinteresting 23:46, 18 May 2007 (UTC) : I think the reason is because Larry was losing the fight when we last saw him, therefore he was in danger and Rocco wasn't --Proudhug 12:51, 19 May 2007 (UTC)